In Which Rachel Berry Becomes Pregnant
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Rachel gets pregnant and the father is none other than Blaine Anderson. Established Klaine, eventual Puckleberry, Scooper and Quartie.


Blaine Anderson was, to put it lightly, in deep shit. He'd just gotten off the phone with Rachel, having excused himself from the movie he and his brother, Cooper, were watching to answer the call and when he returned, his eyes were wide and obvious fear played across his face. "Coop," he managed to choke out as he threw his phone onto the couch and all but dove into his brother's arms.

Cooper instantly wound his arms around Blaine in a hug, concern and confusion on his face. "Hey, hey," he murmured, rubbing his brother's back soothingly. "What's going on?" he asked quietly, pulling back from the hug and looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine just shook his head and buried his face in his brother's neck. "I…I," he stuttered, pulling back and running his hands atop his hair as he stood and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Rachel and I got drunk again after the first time at her party but apparently I still turn bisexual when I'm drunk because…she's pregnant."

Coughing on a breath of air he had just taken, Cooper's eyes widened and he stood up as Blaine started pacing. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, trying to keep him from leaving wear marks in the floor of his apartment. "Easy," he whispered, looking back at Blaine with sympathetic eyes. Cooper had gone the pregnancy route before and he would be damned if he let Blaine turn into the same wreck he had been. "Go get changed. I'm going to drive you over to Rachel's," he said firmly and nodded towards Blaine's room before he let his brother go and went to go pull on clothing himself.

As soon as they were both dressed in pajama pant and sweatshirts, they met back up in the living room, Blaine started shaking lightly and leaning into Cooper's side for support as Cooper led him down to the lobby, Cooper started whispering soft supporting things to Blaine, things like, "_It's going to be alright, you'll get through this." _Blaine stayed mute for the entire drive to Rachel's house but he turned to his brother to ask softly, "Come in with me?"

Cooper nodded and parked, getting out of the car and hurrying over to help Blaine before Cooper knocked on the front door. Rachel answered quickly, as though she had been waiting for someone. She stared back at Blaine with none of the usual warmth in her eyes before she flung herself into his arms. "I thought you used a condom," she mumbled, ignoring Cooper's presence entirely until he ushered them inside.

Blaine and Rachel sat on the couch to talk and Cooper helped himself to an arm chair, staying quiet until half an hour had passed. "Rachel…I don't mean to intrude, but have you told your dads?" he asked, concern for all involved etched onto his features. "Because I think it'd be for the best."

Rachel shook her head instantly. "I can't!" she said quickly. "They'll be so disappointed and I don't even know if I'm going to carry the baby to term." Blaine stayed silent about that, despite the fact that he hated the idea of abortion. It was Rachel's body and she could get an abortion if she wanted.

"I could keep it," Blaine whispered, not looking at either Cooper or Rachel but both heads whipped towards him.

"What?" Cooper asked disbelievingly and his eyebrows lifted at this. Sure, it wasn't like they were struggling to make ends meet, in fact, Cooper was still feeding off their parent's credit card without their knowledge, but neither of them knew how to take care of a baby. Cooper didn't even know what to do with his son until he was six and that had only been a few months ago. Blaine was just as clueless as he was about things.

Blaine seemed to like this idea, because he kept on talking. "Kurt and I, if he doesn't kill me that is, could keep the baby. We're already engaged and it's not like we can have our own kids," he said, his voice growing more confident as he continued.

"And if he _does_ kill you?" Rachel asked dubiously, crossing her arms self-consciously over her stomach despite the fact that she was still flat with no hint of a baby bump in sight.

Cooper sighed. "Don't focus on that," he said, shaking his head. He admired Blaine's buoyancy about this but he was nineteen. He wouldn't know how to take care of a baby. Kurt might…but Kurt might also not want a baby near him because they drooled and it was common knowledge just how protective Kurt was of his clothes. "Right now, who else knows?"

Rachel sniffled as she thought about who she told. "Puck, Sam and Quinn," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes and drawing her knees up to her chest. Sam and Rachel had become extremely close once they had graduated and Puck was still one of her few close friends. As for Quinn, she had gone through this, if Rachel was going to talk to anybody about this, it would be Quinn.

Cooper nodded and stood up, crossing the room to sit cautiously on the coffee table and reached for Rachel's hands. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to tell your dads that you took a pregnancy test and got a positive. You're going to ask them to make a doctor's appointment and then you're going to discuss possible options about this with your dads and Blaine. Okay?" he asked, squeezing her hands lightly, reassuringly. Rachel nodded slowly.

"My dads are out tonight," she whispered. "Will you stay here?" she asked, looking at Blaine before she glanced to Cooper. "Both of you."

"Of course we will," Cooper murmured soothingly. "Do you want Kurt to know?" Blaine winced at the mention, knowing that Rachel was going to be verbally, if not physically, slapped.

Rachel shrugged, pulling her hands from Cooper's to grab her phone. "He may as well. I'm going to be the maid of honor at your wedding," she mumbled as she dialed Kurt's number and glanced at Blaine, putting the phone on speaker and taking his hand for support as the line rang. "Unless he kills me…you'll protect me, right?" she asked hopefully.

"He's likely to kill me too," Blaine pointed out, glancing down at the phone in Rachel's free hand.

When Kurt finally answered the call, his voice was so cheerful, so happy, that idea of telling him that Blaine had cheated _and_ knocked up his best friend killed him inside and he hadn't even told him yet. "Hey, Rach!" he said through the line, his smile heard in his voice. "What's up?"

"Kurt…you're on speaker…Blaine and Cooper are here," Rachel said after she glanced at Cooper and received an encouraging nod in response. After a long hesitation, Rachel dropped her voice and mumbled, "We have something to tell you."

Kurt's tone audibly darkened and Blaine could just see the look on his face: confused, concerned and extremely suspicious. "What?" he asked cautiously. They could practically hear him narrow his eyes, the following silence was so deafening.

Rachel and Blaine shared a look, squeezing each other's hands. Cooper made a hand motion for them to get on with it. Blaine broke the silence first. "Rachel's pregnant..." he muttered.

Kurt gasped into the phone and gave a quiet groan. He though he wouldn't have to deal with this for a few years and they all knew Rachel's dreams were far too big to be bogged down with an unwanted pregnancy. "First things first, do you know who the father is?''

"I'm appalled that you think I'd be the type of girl to sleep around, Kurt Hummel," Rachel protested, jaw dropping at Kurt's words, obviously taking that as an insult. Blaine almost smiled a very faint, very pathetic smile. "But yes, I do in fact know who the father is."

"Alright, then," Kurt said, the sound of a mattress box spring squeaking and footsteps coming in through the phone. "Who's the father?"

All three people shared a look and Cooper placed a supportive hand on Blaine's forearm, nodding. Weakly, Blaine admitted, "I am."

The next sound that was heard was the phone hitting the floor, a shuffle to pick it up, then a few choked, indignant sounds followed by a dial tone.

Cooper grimaced. "He took that relatively well," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck wearily. Blaine's face crumpled and the tears he'd managed to hold back so well started spilling over. He didn't try to fight them and he didn't sob. He let the tears fall in silence, positive that Kurt hated him know. Rachel had started crying again too and Cooper, who didn't know what to do when one person cried, let alone two, sighed. "You two need sleep," he murmured. "You're both obviously exhausted." Before either Rachel or Blaine could protest and say that they were perfectly awake, he added, "Emotionally. Rachel, why don't you go get ready for bed, alright?" he suggested softly. Rachel sniffled before she nodded and stood up, making for the stairs to her room before she backtracked and kissed Cooper's cheeks in silent gratitude. Then she disappeared upstairs.

Cooper took her place on the couch and pulled Blaine into his lap. Blaine instantly clung to his brother as if he were a lifeline, fist clenched around his shirt and face buried in his neck. "What are we going to do?" he asked in a cracking voice and Cooper's heart damn near broke at the tone. "Rachel's scared shitless and so am I and Kurt hates us and what if he calls off the engagement?"

Cooper shushed his brother, kissing his hair and rubbing his back in circular motions that he hoped were soothing. "Kurt doesn't hate you and he definitely won't call off the engagement. He's mad but he loves you far too much for that. As for the pregnancy, I think it's great that you want to keep the baby, but think about it, Blaine. You're nineteen. You've barely started living and you want to keep a baby. Besides," he added softly, "It's up to Rachel what she does. If she wants to get an abortion, she has a right to. It's her body."

Blaine shook his head. "She won't do it. She doesn't have the heart to get an abortion. Either one of us keeps the baby or it goes up for adoption, unless she miscarries or something."

Cooper licked his lips and tucked Blaine's head under his chin. "We'll talk about it in the morning," he promised as he started humming under his breath. He hadn't even realized what he was humming until he started singing the words to the song, an old Filipino lullaby that he used to sing to Blaine whenever he couldn't sleep. It only took a few stanzas before Blaine had regressed to his childhood and fell asleep in his brother's arms.

"There's a spare room upstairs," Rachel said quietly from where she'd watched the exchange on the stairs, in pink pajamas and her hair in messy braids. "Third door on the left," she added before she nodded good night and headed back upstairs. There was the sound of a door opening and closing before Cooper decided to move Blaine upstairs.

Setting Blaine down on the bed in the spare room, Cooper pulled his sweatshirt and shoes off, pulling the covers over his brother and kissing his forehead before he sighed, watching him sleep for a moment. Then he left, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him softly, so as not to wake either Blaine or Rachel. He wasn't entirely surprised to hear soft sobs coming from behind a door. Knocking twice, he pushed it open, poking his head in. "Rachel?" he asked softly, hearing another sob that he assumed to be an answer and an invitation into the room. He stepped inside and closed the door, sitting down lightly on the bed where Rachel was currently crying into her knees.

She looked up at Cooper for just a moment, her sobs stopping before they continued again and she hugged her knees tighter. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she whispered, her voice barely audible and wavering. Without asking, she crawled over to Cooper and into his lap, needing support. She needed someone to hold her and rock her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Cooper sighed, because again with the crying and felt waves of pity wash over him. Rachel was so scared, so young and obviously not ready to be pregnant, let alone a mother. He didn't say anything, just let her cry into his chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly, murmuring soothing shushing noises as he tried to get her to sleep.

He wondered if this was what it had been like for his ex-girlfriend, Natalie, when he got her pregnant. It wasn't like he was in Ian's life but he hadn't been around much for the first few years of his son's life because he didn't know how to raise a kid. Ian was five now and Cooper would personally drop off his child support checks and visit, not to mention that he had joint custody, since Natalie didn't want him to not be a part of his son's life. Cooper got him for spring and winter break but he only lived a few towns over, so Cooper could just go see him when he wanted to.

He hadn't realized that Rachel was asleep until he heard a soft snore that snapped him out of his head and he gently shifted out from under her, letting her lie down on the bed and pulling the covers out from under her and up. He left, closing the door behind himself and checking on Blaine before he went downstairs, kicking his shoes off as he locked the front door and checked to see if there was any other door unlocked, which there wasn't. He laid down on the couch, his thoughts still running rampant unable to sleep until the green numbers on the cable box read _3:39_. That was when he finally managed to reign in his mind and force himself to calm down enough to fall into a light sleep, because it was better than nothing.


End file.
